


“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from a sentence prompt list, “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”





	“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

“You ready to go babe?”

“Mhmm.”

You smiled as Juice eyed you, looking you up and down in your outfit. It was practical but still sexy, a simple pair of tight jeans and a nice blouse. Tonight was your date night and you were going downtown for dinner and a movie. Nothing fancy, just grabbing a bite at the dinner. Juice still thought you looked gorgeous though and held his hand out for you to grab as you stepped out of the room. You slipped your hand into him and laughed as he spun you, looking over your whole body before slipping an arm around your waist and bringing your body towards his. He held you against him and kissed you softly, your frame melting into him as you relaxed in his grasp.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

You wrapped your arms around his middle and slipped your hands down to give his butt a squeeze, him smirking as you did.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Hand in hand, you walked out of the house. He walked towards the bike getting your helmet while you locked up the house, a small shiver running through you at the crisp night air. Turning away, you ran your hands along your arms, trying to generate a little heat. As you came up to the bike, Juice looked at you, watching as you shrunk up a little within yourself.

“ ** _It’s cold, you should take my jacket_**.”

“No I’m ok baby, you keep it.”

He didn’t, sliding his arms out of the jacket and pulling it from his boy. Throwing it around your shoulders, he held it open for you to slip your arms in instead, zipping it up once he had it on you.

“It’s cold and you’re on the back of the bike. You need it more than I do.”

You smiled lovingly and reached up to kiss his nose.

“Ever the gentleman.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
